Shopping
by Miko Sakura-sama
Summary: Inuyasha comes to get Kagome in her own time, but she's going to the mall. He's supposed to stay, but he doesn't want to. A little OOC for Inuyasha in one part, but story is funny and sweet. R
1. Random Encounter & Smells of Ramen

Shopping. By: Sakura Katsana  
  
"Ok, I'll see you guys in two days!" Kagome winked and jumped into the well.  
  
"Bye Kagome-sama!" Sango smiled at the well and turned. Miroku smiling his lecherous grin. "What are you staring at?" Sango clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white.  
  
"Something very nice." Miroku smiled and walked away.  
  
"Huh?" She looked at him, and couldn't help smiling at him. What did he mean by that? She thought, and then considering he might have just been thinking Hentai thoughts, frowned.  
  
"That wench! Leaving again, expecting us to lounge around while she's laying around doing crap!" He jumped up into a tree, staring up at the sky. It was slowly darkening. "New moon is tomorrow, damn." He frowned and lie back towards the trunk of the tree.  
  
*RUSTLE RUSTLE*  
  
"What in the seven hells?" He looked at the shaking bush, waiting for something to enter his temporary resting spot.  
  
"Poor hanyou, all alone, a new moon soon too." The voice seemed cold, like someone he knew.  
  
"Who the hell?" He leapt to the ground and unsheathed tetsusaiga.  
  
"Inuyasha, you know it's disrespectful to speak to your elder brother that way." Sesshoumaru walked slowly towards Inuyasha, smiling an evil smile. "Especially when he is going to do the favor of killing your pathetic self." Sesshoumaru leapt off and pounced on Inuyasha.  
  
"Sesshoumaru? What the hell do you want?" Inuyasha leapt into the air and tetsusaiga transformed into its true form. "Prepare to die brother!" Inuyasha came down as Sesshoumaru casually stepped aside.  
  
"So pathetically predictable." Sesshoumaru smiled and turned away. "We shall meet again brother, when you learn how to handle that blade well." Sesshoumaru laughed and walked off. "It's just no fun without a challenge." He disappeared from sight.  
  
"What in the seven hells was that about?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath and walked out of the clearing, towards his fellow shard hunters.  
  
"I see you have returned." Miroku stoked the fire and laid back. "So soon for you." He smiled and closed turned his attention towards the direction Sango was taking her bath.  
  
"Are you blind? Of course I'm back baka!" Inuyasha looked at the lecherous grin on his face. "Let the woman be hentai." Inuyasha sighed and sat down, sniffing for left over ramen from lunch.  
  
"I didn't know you even cared." Miroku looked him straight in the face. "I thought you didn't care at all." He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Shut the hell up hentai! It just makes me retch to see you acting so hentai all the damn time!" Inuyasha growled at Miroku making him scoot a bit farther from Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry." Miroku grinned again. "I just thought our kindness was rubbing off on you." Miroku walked off in the direction on Sango's bath.  
  
"Hentai." Inuyasha scoffed and sniffed the well. It smelled vaguely of ramen, and he knew where he could get some. 


	2. Gifts

"I wonder what they are doing now?" Kagome found herself missing her companions already. She envisioned Miroku following Sango off to her bath and her hitting him with her boomerang. Then she saw Inuyasha. Inuyasha. She dwelled on his face in her mind for a moment. He was probably in some tree pouting for their quest being delayed again by her personal life, which she felt a little guilty for. She was always running away to do something in her own time and leaving them high and dry.  
  
*CLICK* Kagome quickly turned her attention to her window, where a hanyou crouched pulling up the window.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome walked over to the window and opened it for him. "What are you doing here?" Kagome stared at him in silence as he brushed himself off.  
  
"Feh." He sniffed the room. "I was bored, and thought although this place is weird and unusual it would be better than watching Miroku gawk at Sango in the bath." He scoffed and sat on Kagome's floor. "Where the hell are you going?" He sniffed her bag. "What the hell is this? It smells of deceased live stock!" He frowned at the bag.  
  
"It's called a purse, and it's leather." She grabbed it up and stuck some money in it. "AND, although it's none of YOUR concern, I'm going to the mall." She looked at her watch.  
  
"The mall?" Inuyasha looked at her strangely with confusion on his face. "AND," he said mimicking her, "What the hell is a mall?"  
  
She frowned, but it soon turned to an understanding smile. "A mall is where there are tons and tons of stores all in the same place. You can get anything you want there too!" Her eyes brightened as she thought about all she would buy there. She looked at Inuyasha's confused face and said, "Well, I gotta go. See you later!" She winked and then stopped. "There's some ramen in the kitchen, just tell mom." Kagome smiled and left the room.  
  
"Why the hell does she need a mall?" Inuyasha sat on her bed, he wouldn't admit it, but it was much better than a tree. Soft. "Well, I should follow the foolish girl, she can never handle protecting herself." He got up and was out of the house in one leap.  
  
***  
  
"Ah, the mall!" Kagome walked into the store and looked around. "Ooh! Perfume!" She walked over to the counter and smiled.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha walked down the crowded streets following Kagome's scent. He looked up at the sky; tomorrow he would be most vulnerable. He secretly hoped Kagome would let him stay till she was ready to go back too. People stared in shock as a white haired-white eared hanyou walked down the street. "What the hell are you staring at baka?" He said to one man staring oddly at him.  
  
He then saw it, the mall.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you, please come again." The lady smiled at Kagome.  
  
"Thanks." Kagome smiled and walked away. "This will be the perfect gift for Sango!" She walked towards the magazine store. "I don't exactly know what to buy Miroku. He kinda perverted, all the things he might want, I'm definitely not gonna buy." She sighed and thought about what to buy the most important of all. Inuyasha. Then she saw it. The perfect gift.  
  
***  
  
Inuyasha sniffed the area, the same lady who sold Kagome the perfume stared at him in shock. He ignored the baka and continued trailing after Kagome. He stopped from time to time to look at the weird objects surrounding him, all different colors.  
  
***  
  
"It's perfect!" Kagome smiled and picked up the plush set. A girl and a white puppy. She hoped he would like it; she walked to the counter and bought the cute thing, placing it gently into the bag. "Now what to get Shippou and Miroku." She thought. Shippou would like anything she would give him, what would Miroku like? Then she saw it, a white haired man with dogs ears, odd looks following him as he approached her.  
  
"I-I-Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" She looked at the crowd, which finally decided to let him be.  
  
"I knew you would probably get yourself into trouble, and in order to get the shikon no tama completed you need to be there." He scoffed. Looking at her bags. "What's in there?" Inuyasha sniffed at the bags.  
  
"Some gifts. For you and the others." She smiled, thinking about how he must have been worried about her. "Come on," she grabbed his arm and dragged him to a clothing store.  
  
"Where are you taking me woman!?" Inuyasha frowned as she dragged him to a rack of baseball caps. "I hate these, don't make me wear one." He looked like a little puppy pouting.  
  
"You have to, unless you want people staring at you some more." She giggled.  
  
"What the hell know?" He frowned looking at the hats, his ears twitching in agitation.  
  
"It's just when you pouted you looked like a puppy." She laughed and grabbed a baseball cap from his hands. "We'd like to buy this." Kagome smiled at the lady behind the couple.  
  
"Uh." The lady stared at Inuyasha, blinked, and returned to putting the cap in a bag.  
  
"Thank you!" Kagome smiled and threw the cap at Inuyasha. "There you go, you'll be fine now." She watched him put the cap on; he could never get it on right. "Here, let me." She smiled and straightened it up. "Come on, you can help me find things to get the guys."  
  
"Guys?" Inuyasha frowned. "What guys?" A look of jealousy and anger filled his face for a few seconds.  
  
"Miroku and Shippou." Kagome laughed. "Why?"  
  
"Nothing." Inuyasha followed her.  
  
"What do you think I should get Miroku?" Kagome smiled at him as he sniffed the air.  
  
"I don't know what that hentai houshi would want, maybe a magazine like the ones you bring to my time." He sniffed the air a bit harder. "What smells so good?" He was sniffing in the direction of the food court. "Just the food court, I'm feeling a bit hungry, let's go." Kagome walked to the food court with Inuyasha hungrily tagging behind. "What do you wanna get?" Kagome smiled at him.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" He sniffed the air. "Some smells good, but some smells like curry." He sniffed closer to McDonalds and smiled. "There seems fine," he grinned. "What are you getting?"  
  
"I'll get the same. What do you want from there, hamburger, nuggets, fries?" She then realized he had no clue what any of them were.  
  
"A hamburger and fries." He smiled, enjoying her shocked look. "What?" he pretended not to know why she was surprised.  
  
"How do you know what you're ordering?" She looked at him, with the same confused face.  
  
"One of those things you brought the annoying kitsune. It had pictures and words, he colored it." He scoffed and walked up to the counter. Kagome walked up to it too and ordered their food.  
  
"There, eat up and then we'll buy the rest of the stuff and leave." Kagome took a bite from her burger and watched as Inuyasha cautiously bit his burger, liking it, he ate more.  
  
"Kagome? What did you get me?" Inuyasha looked at the bags she carried. One was bright red and another was gray.  
  
"Oh, you wanna see it now?" She smiled. Maybe he isn't all that unthankful after all. Kagome smiled and opened the bright red bag, and pulled something out. "Here you go, hope you like them!" She smiled as she handed it to him.  
  
A slight smiled crossed his face, then left. "Uh.Thanks." He struggled to sound nice. "It's kawaii." He looked at it closer. The young black-haired girl was hugging the rather large white puppy.  
  
"It.It reminded me of us, although you aren't exactly a dog, it has your ears." She laughed and then opened the other bag. "Here's what I got for Sango." Kagome held out the perfume. "She's always asking me about makeup and perfume, so I thought she'd like it."  
  
"Inuyasha sniffed the bottle." His nose twitched," "It's." he began, then coughed. "Strong. What the hell do you think she'll use it for?" Inuyasha looked at her with his confused face, which she soon realized wasn't disgust but genuine interest.  
  
"Oh, it's just something you spray on and you smell nice." She smiled as she drank a sip of soda.  
  
"What's that?" Inuyasha pointed to the soda.  
  
"It's Coca Cola." She smiled and handed it to him, "Take a sip." She smiled and then put the perfume back into the bag.  
  
Inuyasha sipped the soda and then licked his lips. "Good." He handed it back and finished his hamburger. "I'm done, let's go." He got up and began to walk away as Kagome threw their trash away.  
  
"Let's stop in here and get the rest." Kagome walked into a convenient store and grabbed up a magazine with girls in swimsuits first. "For Miroku," she handed it to Inuyasha, who looked at it strangely. "Here," she tossed him a small toy train. "This is for Shippou." She smiled and then walked up to the counter.  
  
"Thank you for shopping here, please come again." The cashier smiled and tendered to the next customer.  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha scoffed.  
  
"What?" Kagome turned back to him while they left the store. "Something wrong?"  
  
"The person at the table, he was such a fake baka." Inuyasha pulled out the toy train. "What's this?" He questioned Kagome, who was eyeing him strangely.  
  
"That's a train, in our time they're kinda outdated, but they still are around. They are really fast and they take you from place to place. We prefer metro now." She smiled and then continued walking.  
  
He walked fast until he was next to her. "Well it would sure help when those damn demons injured me." He growled and then looked back at the toy train. "I guess he'll like it. He is happy with anything you give him." Inuyasha looked a little annoyed but acted like nothing was wrong. He put the train back in the bag and looked at the gift Kagome had gotten him. "Thanks." He smiled and then stuffed it in his inner robe.  
  
"You're welcome." She looked surprised. "That's the first time you've ever thanked me for anything!" She smiled and then gave him a great big hug.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked blushing a bit. "For saying one damn thank you?" He looked a bit shocked himself.  
  
"Sorry," she was blushing herself. "I just think of you as a friend and when you said thank you I was just surprised and happy you liked the gift."  
  
"Oh." He looked at a weird store with tons of weird smelling things coming from inside. They soon left the mall and headed for home. 


	3. Thank Yous

The Next Day.  
  
"Good Morning Inuyasha!" Kagome walked into Sato's room and smiled. "Are you going back for the change?"  
  
"Why the hell not." He put on his fire rat robe and walked downstairs.  
  
I think I hurt his feelings. Kagome thought, she felt like she had basically pushed him out the door. "Wait." Kagome walked downstairs while he was opening the door.  
  
"What?" He opened the door and walked outside.  
  
"Stay here, Miroku can't be a hentai with you there." She laughed and sat down on the couch.  
  
"The hentai doesn't give a damn who in the hell sees him being the hentai houshi that he is." Inuyasha walked to the mini-shrine. "You better be back tomorrow to find the shikon no kakera!" He frowned and pulled out the plush set. "Thanks." he grinned and then dived into the well, head first.  
  
"I will!" She yelled and then smiled. She had finally hugged him, and he had finally thanked her for something she had a feeling he really liked. Finally. Kagome smiled and walked back inside to wrap her comrades other gifts.  
  
The End. 


End file.
